I'm dropping the West
"I'm dropping the West" (Russian: "Я РОНЯЮ ЗАПАД") is a song by Russian rapper FACE. Lyrics У, у, гррра! Julo, get the r-racks У, у, эй, эй (Фейс) У, я ебал твою телку, у, эй У, у, эщкере! Эй, вау! Я роняю Запад, у! Я роняю Запад, у! Я роняю Запад, у! Я роняю Запад, а! Я роняю Запад, у! Я роняю запад, а! На моём хуе вся индустрия США (ха-ха!) Я роняю Запад, у! Я роняю Запад, эй! Я роняю Запад! (эщкере!) Я роняю Запад, эй! Я роняю Запад, у! Я роняю запад, а! На моём хуе вся индустрия США, я Я роняю Запад — это правда. Я ебал жену Обамы Мне сосала дочка Трампа, США в нокаут, у! Делаю то, что я хочу, кончил прямо ей в пизду Ты сосал мне, если ты касался ее губ Снова трахнул этих двух, мне не нужен «друг вокруг» Они пишут в инстаграме, просят трахнуть своих сук Я тебя не знаю, но ты знаешь про меня Я не видел долбоёбов хуже, чем мои учителя Голос молодёжи от мажоров до окраин Иремель, Аврора — банда, на хуй рэп-игру, мы не играем Фейс, Фейс! Молодой Фейс! Я Иремель, Аврора — банда Кончил ей на фейс! (гррра!) Я роняю Запад, у! Я роняю Запад, а! Я роняю Запад, эй! Я роняю Запад! (эщкере!) Я роняю Запад, у! Я роняю запад, а! На моём хуе вся индустрия США (о да!) Я роняю Запад, у! Я роняю Запад, а! Я роняю Запад, эй! Я роняю Запад, гррра! Я роняю Запад, у! Я роняю запад, а! На моём хуе вся индустрия США (эщкере!) Why It Sucks # The music video has poor green screen effects. # The flow that FACE uses is just a rip off of "Obama" by Lil Pump. # Dumb and offensive cover art. # He has very annoying ad libs. # His rapping voice is very annoying. # The music video is so bad it's one of the most disliked videos on YouTube. # The lyrics are very repetitive. # The song is xenophobic and hypocritical. FACE says that he hates the West (America) even though he is literally copying Lil Pump who is American. # The beat was stolen from Lil Hady’s song "I Flex Like ". # Everything about the song from the title to the music video is offensive towards Americans. # Product placement for Instagram. # The title is laughably bad. Videos FACE - Я РОНЯЮ ЗАПАД (prod. by JuloOntheTrack)|Official Music Video FACE - I’m dropping the West Eng Subs|The song with english subtitles Category:FACE Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Russian-language Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Rip-offs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Foreign Language songs Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Racist Songs Category:2010s Category:2017 songs